Revolver
The Revolver is a handgun that was created from scrap by the Metro dwellers at some point after the Great War of 2013. Overview The Revolver and its variants are the only handguns available in Metro 2033, and one of the three in Metro Last Light. Slow, powerful, and intensely customizable, the Revolver is the first weapon that Artyom obtains in the video game series, and ever beyond, remains as a powerful and versatile weapon to fall back on, when an automatic or shotgun is a poor choice. History When a Belgian industrialist Leon Nagant patented his "gas-seal" system in 1882, he probably never expected his creation to achieve a cult status in Russia and his surname, Nagant, to became synonymous with the concept of the revolver in general and to be applied to such weapons regardless of actual make or model. The Revolver doesn't seem to be a copy of any real-world weapon, although its general shape resembles that of a Colt Anaconda/Python hybrid (Anaconda's .44 magnum cartridge, Python's flared "cowboy" grip, both handguns have very similar frames). The fact that one can put a suppressor on this revolver means that it was modified with a Gas-Seal system which is only used in one other revolver in the world the M1895 Nagant, developed and made by only the Russians. Without the Gas-Seal mechanism the suppressor would not work due to the Gas and Noise escaping through the small gap between the barrel and the cylinder. This has lead to much speculation that the Metro Dwellers somehow modified Colt Anacondas/Pythons with parts from M1895 Nagants - though this seems very, very unlikely. Despite all this, the Revolver does not actually exhibit the gas-sealing characteristics in the animation. However, if one looks closely, there is no gap between the cylinder and the forcing cone in the in-game model. It appears to be in limited production at the Kuznetsky Most armories, along with some other Metro-made firearms. Tactics and Use Sitting in Metro 2033's sidearm slot, or placed in any slot in Metro Last Light, the revolver holds and fires highly accurate individual .44 Magnum cartridges for high damage output. The combination of accuracy and damage means the weapon excells against slow-moving and vulnerable human opponents that widthdraw after each hit, especially in mid to long distance combat. With the appropriate attachments or modifications, the Revolver can effectively become a low powered sniper rifle - sitting something between the automatic VSV and the bolt-action Valve - yet lacking the impressive fire-rate of the former and the damage output of the later. Despite the advantages of high damage output and powerful accuracy however, what would then seem to be a very powerful gun on paper is greatly hampered in actual combat shorter than mid-range, or if engaging multiple targets. by a relatively slow fire rate and low magazine capacity. The Revolver is best used then as a weapon for controlled and calculated shots, such as during stealth situations or when picking off enemies one-by-one, when immediate attention on multiple targets in not a requirement. Yet because of its drawbacks the Revolver is generally seen as a poor choice of weapon for use against mutants, especially smaller, rapidly moving, or "twitchy" ones with high rates of attack, such as nosalises, or even watchmen, should they get too close. In early Metro 2033, you will have to use the revolver because the ammunition for your primary weapon is not enough to take on all foes. However, this weapon is powerful enough to bring down a mutant in 1 to 2 well-placed shots, which is not difficult because they tend to come to you one-by-one. If used carefully, the revolver is sometimes more effective than the Bastard carbine. Because the expensive, but very powerful incendiary .44 rounds found in Kshatriya are essentially unavailable at the beginning of the mission, the Revolver is thus, a poor weapon of choice for most players on the Ranger Trainee's first outting. At the same time though, if one is willing to sacrifice the military grade rounds for their use, said rounds can be a useful, albeit slow and hazardous, way to kill Librarians. Attachments *Silencer *Extended barrel *Stock and foregrip *Reflex sight *2x Optical sight *Infra-red sight *Laser sight Variants and Obtaining Metro 2033 Related Achievements/Trophies Trivia *The Revolver has the most variants of all the weapons available in Metro 2033 and is second only to the Lolife in Metro: Last Light. While in Metro 2033, you have to find or buy the diffrent variants, in Metro: Last Light, the Revolver can have all the parts added and removed at the players choice by arms dealers. This includes a extended barrel, suppressor, butt stock, and the several scopes available. *If left idle, Artyom will look at the revolver before playfully spinning it around on his index finger. If the Revolver has a stock equipped Artyom will pitch it back and forth to each hand to crack his knuckles. *If one looks closely at the reload animation, Atryom is placing a rolled up strip of .44 Magnum rounds into the cylinder. Also, when the cartidges are ejected, any rounds not fired will be visible as they fall out with the bullet still in the casing. * "Револьв" (revolver) is stamped on the side of the barrel on all versions of the pistol. *It's somewhat odd that there is an extensive number of .44 revolvers and rounds in Moscow considering that there are no Russian-made pistols that use the .44 magnum cartridge and the fact that revolvers and magnums are not widespread outside North America. If the game had to use a revolver, though, the M1895 Nagant would be a more appropriate choice for the location. * By adding a stock to the revolver, the revolver in effect becomes a carbine and is similar to several real life firearms, most notably the Rossi Circuit Judge. * In real life, this revolver would be rather hard to aim as the notches are too far apart, making it hard to tell if you're aiming slightly to the left or right. However, Last Light adresses this with the addition of two green glowing rear sights (probably Tritium-illuminated) and a single red glowing front sight. * The Revolver remains the same in Metro: Last Light, while most other weapons has been slightly changed in appearance or design. Metro 2033 * Though modded revolvers are very common, no enemies will use one against Artyom In Metro 2033. * There is a continuity error regarding the revolver in the end of Ethereal. Hunter gives Arytom a standard revolver but when Artyom has to shoot the Dark One, it has an extended barrel. When Arytom is awakening from the trance he is holding a standard revolver but when the player has control of him again during the good ending the revolver has an extended barrel again. Gallery Revolver_barrel_laser_dot.jpg|Artyom's revolver with extended barrel and laser sight (unusable) during Prologue Bildota_0001.jpg|As seen in the beta-version Metro2034Revolver.JPG|A revolver being modified with Reflex Sight and Suppressor Metro2034-Revolver.JPG|A revolver used in Metro: Last Light's Swamp level modified with an IR scope, extended barrel and a stock with a laser designator. Category:Weapons Category:Developer Pack DLC Category:Chronicles Pack DLC